The Musician and His Roadie
by Writer-Y
Summary: Demyx is the lead singer of a band who just so happens to be gay and has eyes for a blonde goateed roadie.


buAuthor's Notes: I do not own Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar, Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Xemnas, Xaldin, or Lexaeus. They rightfully belong to Squeenix-I mean Square Enix. I also do not own the rights to Left 4 Dead, Louis, Zoey, Bill, or Francis. They rightfully belong to Valve. I also do not own the rights to X-box 360. That is Microsoft. Please, those developers and companies do not sue me. I am just a simple writer and have no money. I am not making a profit from this. I don't think./b/u

A man, not that old, around the age of twenty three, had started a band when he was in high school. With his flaming redheaded bestfriend as bassist, his other best friend who always wore his silver and black hair in a low ponytail and was now around thirty two as the drummer. He also was in a gang in his teenage years, losing one eye and gaining several scars. He wasn't the best of friends with his guitarist but the young spiky haired blonde was dear to him. Thier band name you ask? The Nobodies. Why? Because they never thought they would be nothing but underground rock stars, until one day a silver haired man approached them, got them to sign a record deal, and they became true stars. They met many people, like a well known celebrity couple, whom seemed perfect for each other, that the tabloids called Marxene. Oh, I didn't mentioned what the guy who started the band's role was? He was a singer and sometimes added his sitar playing into thier songs. The singer had a mullet like hair that also reminded some of a mohawk, some tabliods called it a moette, others called it a mulhawk. He also had brillant blue green eyes.

They had just finished a concert and were loading everything onto the bus, the bassist, Axel, was watching his bestfriend, Demyx, watch the roadies. There was three loading things in. Axel nudged Xigbar and pointed at the singer/sitarist, both snickering. They knew what his sexual preface was and they also knew he got aroused by watching the men work.

"Are you having fun, Demy?" Axel said snidely, making the blonde jump.

"Shush! They're loading in my baby." He pressed his finger to his lips. They all knew the one thing Demyx cared most about was his 'baby' or his 'sweetheart' or his 'pride and joy'. His sitar. He used it as an excuse to watch a clean cut blonde roadie with a prefectly trimmed goatee and pierced ears. Even though they saw right through it, he used it every time they talked to him while things were being loaded and unloaded. The roadies always saw him there, which caused them to play around with it some, just to see him scrunch up his face.

"He's watching again, Xal." Said a tall aburne haired man.

"I know. Hey Lux! Catch!" The dreadlocked brunette threw the sitar case and it's contents at the sky blue eyed english man. He caught it just barely, seeing Demyx's scrunched up face out of the corner of his eye.

"You two are horrible. Everytime, he watches to make sure his instrument isn't hurt, and everytime.. You two toss it around like an american football! I won't have a broken instrument on my watch!"

"Relax, he's not watching to make sure his sitar is alright. I heard his bandmates say he watches you, Lux." Xaldin said, loading the drums into the bus.

"ME? That is absurd. He has flocks of women throwing themselves at him. I doubt he's ithat way/i."

"You are." Softly said Lexaeus. Luxord almost dropped the sitar out of surprise, not expecting him to say that. A yell was heard from the bus.

"You're WHAT?" Xigbar yelled into a phone. The others started laughing. "You're preg-preg-pregnant?" Xigbar's wife had been a bitch right before they left and now he knows why. They'd only been gone three and a half weeks, so it had to be his. Demyx hit the floor holding his gut, Axel was laughing on his side on a couch in the bus. Roxas was snickering while laying on his bed. "SHUDDAP! No, not you, baby. Do ya-... Tifa, shouldn't I-... But-... Do you want to me to fly ya out to our next stop? Of course Xemnas won't mind. He better not. No, baby... Yes, baby... Love ya too. Later..." He hung up.

"PUSSYWHIPPED!" Axel yelled between laughs.

"As if. You're just jealous that I can get booty anytime."

"Cept now." Roxas stated.

"Like you would know what it's like, kid."

"Fuck you, old man."

"Everything alright?" Luxord came on board.

"Xiggy's... Gunna be... A daddy!" Demyx said as he struggled for air. Luxord sighed and looked at Xigbar.

"Congratulations." He then turned his head toward them all. "Everything is loaded. So, shall we take off?"

"Wait!" Demyx got up and ran off the bus. It took several minutes for him to return and by that time, Luxord had the bus started up and waiting on him. "Sorry..."

"Had to drop the browns off at the super bowl, Dem?" Xigbar said smirking.

"Buzz off." The sitar player flopped down on the couch. He picked up a X-Box 360 controller and started it up. "Wanna play some Left 4 Dead with me, Xiggy?"

"Sure, I get to be Bill."

"Let's all play!" Axel shouted. "I'm Francis!"

"I'll be Louis." Roxas stated as he turned on the second X-Box 360 and T.V., connecting both gaming systems.

"I guess I'll be Zoey..." Demyx said. Luxord smirked and thought how cute it was. The boys played late into the night. Each quitting in thier own time. Demyx was the only one playing when three am came around and started to get bored. He finished the campain he was on and turned off the console. The dark blonde went to the front of the bus and stared out the windshield.

"You should go to bed, luv." The older man stated, glancing over at young adult.

"Not," He yawned, "tired. Is it hard to drive this thing?"

"Not if you know how. Would you like to learn?" He said cooly. When the young man nodded, Luxord adjusted his seat and motioned for the kid to sit on his lap.

"Y-you serious?"

"Do you want to learn?" His sky blue eyes glaced over at his employer, who bit his lip, nodded, and sat on the driver's lap. Luxord grabbed the boy's hands and put them on the wheel. He let the singer put his feet on top of his own. The smell of Demyx's hair and the products he used was almost intoxicating as three bottles of his favorite rum. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and watched the road over the other's shoulder.

"This is fun." Demyx said, shyly. Luxord realized it was a perfect time to confront the rock star on why he insisted on watching them while loading and unloading gear. The dark blonde was trapped between his arms and was weaker then him. The platinum blonde sighed deeply and readied himself.

"So. Why do you always watch us load and unload?"

"To make sure you idio-... guys don't drop my sweetheart." The boy started to squirm. A sure sign of lying.

"Really? I heard it was because you like watching me. That you like me. Maybe want me." Luxord may have lied a little but he wanted to know the truth. If the boy was that way and if he liked, maybe loved, him. If Luxord would have seen Demyx's face, he would have known the young man did like watching him, like him, and want him. He bit his lip, trying to find the words to deny it, but failed. A silence rose between them, not an awkward one. Well, not awkward for the platinum blonde, more satisfying then awkward. He got his anwser from the silence and Demyx's squirming on his lap. Which, only now realizing it, was turning Luxord on. He blushed, hoping the young male didn't noticed, but unforunatly, he did. The dark blonde got up and headed back to the couch, closing curtains between the driver and the rest of the bus. He was blushing up a storm. Due to his found fame, he hadn't been able to sleep with any man for over a year. Feeling another man's erection against him was both arousing and embarrassing. He had to get rid of his hard on before anyone woke up and saw him. Demyx ran to the bathroom and relieved his erection, though thinking about being entangled with Luxord was the only way he was able to get off. Tomorrow, they would be in a different city and he'd be able to go back to his watching from afar. Only thing was, they usually arrived a week before the show to set everything up. So, he might have to avoid the roadie. Xigbar and Axel were hanging out in Demyx's room while Roxas was out getting them food.

"You have fun getting a bus driving lesson, Demdem?" Axel sniped.

"W-what?"

"I got up in the middle of the night and saw you, on Luxord's lap, getting taught how to drive the bus. Have fun?"

"S-shut up..." Demyx squeeked and blushed.

"Aw, my little Demy is growing up and finding love!" Xigbar joked.

"SHUDDAP!" He yelled, flustered. "IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Really? How come I heard you moan his name? Did you two-" Axel stopped and smirked.

"No!"

"OH MY GOD! DUDE! YOU TOTALLY JACKED OFF THINKING ABOUT HIM!" Xigbar exclaimed. Demyx hung his head in shame as the other two laughed. Roxas was standing at the door with a disturbed look on his face.

"I... got some pizza... I... think I'll forget about what Xig just yelled." Roxas said, calmly and sat the pizza box on the bed. The rest of the night was full of pokes and jokes at each of thier expenses. One being at Xigbar's new found fatherhood, which he partly got mad at, which only made the others do more. Around midnight was when everyone went to thier own rooms and Demyx sat up watching TV, trying to forget about the night before. A knock came at his door, which he ignored, thinking it was Axel screwing with him again. Another knock came and the sitar/singer decided enough was enough. He stomped to the door and flung it open, only to be met by the roadie. Who was holding a bottle of rum and two glasses.

"Look, I want to apoligize for last night. Maybe you and I could have a drink and talk." Luxord pleaded. Demyx invited him in, not ever really blaming him for what happened. Closing the door behind the platinum blonde and leading him to the bed.

"It's okay... I... um... don't know what to say. I could have happened to anyone I guess." He sat down with a plop. The older male sat next to him, pouring the dark liquid into the glasses, and handing the youth one. "Never really drank before. Never had the desire... Oh why not?" He sipped at the drink, found it pleasing, and started drinking in greater quantities.

"You should start slow then. Don't want to get drunk. Xemnas would kill me if his biggest star got a hangover. Don't know why. The concert is still six days away." He took a drink and smirk. "Better keep it slow myself. Don't want to get tottally smashed." They drank until four in the morning, both stumbling over themselves, and finally both too afraid to get up from the bed for fear they'd fall. Luxord fell back on the bed, almost passing out. Demyx looked at the almost empty bottle, downed the remaining liquid, and fell next to the roadie. They stared at each other until finally one kissed the other. They were never sure who kissed who but the other kissed back. Demyx stratled the older man as he found his way into the boy's mouth. Thier tounges swirled around each other, Luxord winning the fight for dominance. Thier shirts soon came off and pants were soon after. Demyx pushed away there.

"I doon't tthhink we ssshhould." He slurred. "Not whhhile we'rrre drunkk." Luxord silently agreed and gently pushed the boy off him. They somehow manged to cover themselves up with the blanket and cuddled together. Demyx woke around noon the next day to Xigbar banging on the door.

"Get up, ya lazy ass!"

"I'm up. I'm u-ahhh!" Luxord had pulled him back down during the second sentence, taking him by surprise.

"Dem? You alright?"

"Fine, Xiggy!" Demyx didn't think Xigbar needed to know that there was a man in his bed.

"Alright. We're going to get Tifa from the airport then go get some lunch. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll order room service."

"Okay then. See ya later!" Xigbar left to join his two other band mates for their run. Luxord kissed the boy on the lips and smiled. Demyx smiled deviously and stratled the older male again. Thier lips met once again. Luxord's tounge once again found it's way into the boy's mouth and once again he won dominance. The singer ran his hand over the blonder man's chest, noticing something he didn't before. Luxord had his right nipple pierced, though it didn't surprise him too much. It wouldn't surprise him if he had his cock pierced. He was sure as hell going to find out. The darker blonde pulled off his own boxers, not breaking thier kiss. He then pulled off the lighter blonde's boxers, and he was right. What he didn't expect was multiple bars from the hilt to just below the head. It was going to hurt, but then again it was going to hurt without piercings because he hadn't been fucked for fourteen months. Luxord grabbed his pants off the lamp where it was thrown the night before and pulled out a bottle of lube. Demyx glared at him.

"Luck favors the prepared, ducky." He put some on his fingers, pulled the sitarist close to his own body, and thust two of his fingers inside the boy. He whimpered, it hurt like hell, but he knew it wouldn't last long. It never did. Soon, Demyx nodded for him to continued which the other complied by sissoring him. The boy moaned softly into the other's chest. When Luxord seen it was streched enough, he pulled out his fingers, which made the young man whimper even more. He kept whimpering as the roadie coated his member with lube and only stopped when the head of the cock was placed at his entrance. Demyx sat up and pushed himself down on the platinum blonde's cock, groaning with each passing piercing. He relaxed, quickly adjusted to the intrusion, and began pumping himself up and down on the older man, who held onto the other's waist and began thrusting his hips to meet the boy we he came down.

Luxord's hand wandered to youth's cock and began pumping it in time with his own thrusting. Demyx all but screamed as each piercing struck his prostate with each pass. The light blonde roughly slammed the dark blonde down on his member, moaning his lover's name with each thrust. Demyx felt like a white hot coil was tightening in the pit of his stomache. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and suddenly, when the piercings struck his prostate again, he screamed the other's name as he came, spilling his seed onto thier stomaches. Demyx contracted around Luxord's cock, causing him to cum inside of the boy. The youth collasped on the older man's chest, panting and gasping for air. The english man wrapped his arms around the mulleted/mohawked rock star and kissed the top of his head. The boy fell asleep, exhausted from the ordeal. Luxord removed himself from the sleeping man and smirked, he had not only found someone he could love, he had won a bet against Lexaeus and Xaldin.

buAfter Note: I know some parts were mushy but hey, that's how anything with Demdem should be! This is my first Kingdom Hearts yaoi story. Notice how I said 'yaoi', because it is not my first Kingdom Hearts story. That belongs to my LarxeneXNamine lemon. The drunk talk is meant to be with extra letters. "Drunkk" would have an extra k sound at the end. Also, I try to avoid the word gay. Not cause I think it's wrong... Would I be writing this if I did? It's just it usually brings me out of a story, so it probably does to other readers. Furthermore(oh look at me I used a big word I'm so smart... that was sacasm btw), I like using multiple words to describe something. And using the phrase 'that way' is fun. Lol. OH! And this fanfic is something i thought up while washing my hair in the shower(dont ask me how cuz i dunno!) and also an excuse to use the term of endearment 'ducky'./b/u 


End file.
